Logan Cocktails
by Penn O'Hara
Summary: More fun with Logan and Barek and cocktails. A oneshot suggested by gorengal growing into four chapters, amazingly. Bookworm37 added inspiration to Chapter Four. Logan, Barek.
1. Chapter 1

"Logan Cocktails"

_Copyright 2007 Penn O'Hara_

_T_

_Usual disclaimers apply._

_Timeline: After "Maltese Cross", Season Six. _

_This idea germinated from a review of "Logan With a Twist" by g-gal. I love it when readers give me the 'little idea', so I thank g-gal for this one. All the drink names used below can actually be found in the book listed in the Bibliography below._

_In my LOCI universe, after "Wheelin' Car". Logan and Barek's affair was 'outed' in 'Extracurricular Pursuits', after which Barek transferred to the Chief of D's (Bradshaw) office and the two detectives shacked up together in Carolyn's apartment._

Bibliography: Beaumont, Alex: _101 Cocktails, Techniques, Recipes and Variations,_ Polly Book Publishing, Balmain, NSW, 1988.

oOo

"Whatcha doin', babe?"

Carolyn gave a start, not hearing Mike come into the kitchen while her head had been buried inside the bottom cupboard. Rocking back onto her heels, she blew the hair out of her eyes and pulled out the bottle for which she had been reaching.

"Cleaning out my liquor cabinet. Want to help?"

The grin she gave him died on her face as she eyed off Mike standing barefoot, in blue jeans hung low on his hips and a cream shirt still unbuttoned. His hair was dark and wet from his morning shower, but he hadn't shaved. He didn't bother on his days off and Carolyn liked it that way. Mike Logan, clean-shaven in dark suit and tie was scrumptious, but newly-washed and casually scruffy, he was deliciously dangerous.

Her eyes came back to his face, seeing the cocky grin she loved.

"Did you just undress me with your eyes?" he asked.

Carolyn dabbed at the sweat on her upper lip with the back of her hand. "I guess I did. Going to arrest me for it?"

"Later," he promised. Cocking his head to the side, his brows knitted. "This is our first day off together for…how long? And you wanna _clean_? You didn't even sleep in with me."

She waved her hands in the air. "Don't blame me for the clash in rosters. For all his gruff exterior, Bradshaw is flexible. It's you and your cases that keep you away from me." She stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout. "As for sleeping in? I can't. Not on days off. Too much a waste of precious waking time."

Bending down, Mike took the bottle from her hand, placed it on the table beside them and pulled her to her feet. "So's cleaning."

Lifting her to her toes, he bent down to press his face into her neck and Carolyn shivered at the exquisite rasp of his beard against her skin. She turned her mouth to the inevitable kiss and collapsed against his body with a moan. Even after living with Mike for over a month, the newness of making love with him hadn't yet worn off. Already heated from the exertion of bending in and out of the liquor cupboard, Carolyn's body temperature rose another notch.

Lowering her heels to the ground, she mistily looked up at him and blew out a shaky breath. "Now that reminds me of something I found in my cocktail recipe book."

"I don't follow," he said, his mouth disappointed that she'd pulled away and Carolyn was too tempted to go back for more. Pulling out of his arms, she turned round and grabbed a small book from the table.

"I figured now that I don't have to drink alone, I could make up some cocktails instead of our wine and beer all the time. I was reading through it while you were snoring all morning."

"Hey, I don't–"

She put a finger on his lips. "And I found a lovely concoction called _Love in the Afternoon_. It has white rum, orange juice, coconut, strawberries and cream. Sounds delicious. I thought if I had the ingredients, I might make one."

Leaning back against the kitchen table, Mike crossed his ankles, his arms stretching as his hands gripped the table's edge. Carolyn's gaze was snared by his shirt falling open.

"It's not strictly afternoon, babe," he said. "Yet. I haven't slept that long."

Her heart galloping at the sight of such chest expanse, Carolyn shimmied up against him, pressing her face to his skin. "Maybe by the time I get to making it, it _will_ be afternoon."

She kissed an exposed nipple and he growled in response. "Is that an invitation?"

"You _know_ it is."

She reached up for another satisfying kiss and he didn't disappoint. His lips rocked onto hers and she felt herself lifted and swung, knowing she was headed for the top of the table. As he laid her upon its surface, her hip butted against something and a scrape and clunk reminded her about the liqueur bottle he placed there. Flinging out a hand, she managed to save it from rolling onto the floor.

Laughing, she sat up, regretfully pushing him from her. "Maybe this time, I should stick to the job at hand."

"Your loss, babe."

"I'm sure." She gave him a sly grin.

He jerked his head toward the recipe book still in her other hand. "Is there anything in there of interest?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Carolyn waved it at him. "Lots! And you wouldn't believe the names they dream up for combinations of alcohol." She flipped through the pages to the index. "But given your present mood, I'll just let you in on the ones that will…interest _you_." Her lips twitched as she held his eyes with her own, then looked back at the book. "_Between the Sheets, Bosom Caresser_–"

"What?! What was that one?"

Carolyn bit back a laugh. "I kid you not. _Bosom Caresser_."

"What the hell's in it?"

"Brandy, orange Curacao, Grenadine and egg yolk."

"Ugh." He grimaced. "I think I'll stick to mimicking it rather than drinking it." He slid his hands up her ribcage and firmly cupped her breasts, massaging them with just the pressure she liked.

Tightly shutting her eyes, Carolyn fought the urge to give in. "Are you interested in hearing this or not?"

He stepped back and leaned against the table again. "Yeah. Against my baser instincts. Although I liked my first idea best."

She lifted a brow at him. "Give the table a rest, okay?" Flicking back to the index, she ran her eyes down the list. "Right. How about a _Comfortable Screw_?"

"Is that another offer?"

"No! That's the name for…" Flipping the pages, Carolyn found the recipe. "It's a variation of the _Screwdriver _and comes in two versions. The _Comfortable Screw _has Southern Comfort with the original vodka and orange juice and there's a _Slow_ _Comfortable Screw _which has Sloe Gin in it." She pretended to fan herself. "I'm getting hot. Are you getting hot, hon?"

"'Round you? Always." He linked his hands around the back of her waist and drew her hips against his, making her aware of _how_ hot.

Pulling back slightly, Carolyn resisted, enjoying the game of teasing him with the cocktail names, and their subsequent flirting, too much to be diverted.

"Now, what's next?" she said. "Ooo, _Death in the Afternoon_. I'll leave that one alone. That's for when you're on the job, not off it_. Depth Charge, Fourth of July_…Makes me think of rockets. That's what goes off when you push my buttons. _Freddy-Fud-Pucker_? I don't think I want to know."

"I don't either," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

Squirming from the shivers running down her body, she briefly closed her eyes. "You losing interest? That's some attention span." Searching the index, she found a cocktail that was familiar to her. "Now, that's better. _Golden Dream. _That's when I dream of you."

"You dream of me often?" He breathed into her ear and her knees buckled, refusing to hold her weight.

"Not really," she gasped. "But when I do, they're not so much golden as…fiery." She grabbed his arms as the tip of his tongue circled her ear. "_Unnnh_. And _hot_ and…_whew_, _Miiiike_…steamy."

"I expect nothing less."

He swooped on her mouth and she finally allowed the exquisite diversion, circling his neck with her arms. Pressing herself against his length, she felt all the planes and angles of him. Raw need ground her hips into his.

Panting, she came up for air one more time. Keeping her body deliciously molded to his, she held the book open behind his shoulder and peered at the print, licking her lips.

She groaned. "Oh, I don't think you want to hear this one."

"C'mon, tell me," he rumbled, sliding his hands between them to unbutton her blouse.

"_Kick in the Balls._"

"_What?_!" His hand froze on her last button, his face dazed with disbelief.

"No lie." Turning the pages, she searched for this ignominiously named drink. "White rum, melon liquor, coconut cream, orange juice and fresh cream. Oh my god! I'd love to taste that one."

"You would. Our past history has already convinced me you have no respect for my family jewels."

Carolyn's jaw dropped and she felt her eyes strain wide. "_Ohmygod!_"

"Now what?"

"I don't believe this. Someone actually named a drink–"

"Yeah…tell me."

She ignored him, flipping rapidly through the pages, convinced this drink name was a joke. Mike tried to take the book from her hands, but she clung onto it, dodging him to get back to the page she sought.

"Behave, Mike! I found it. Listen. Vodka, Southern Comfort, Sloe Gin, Galliano, and orange juice–"

"That sounds familiar."

"Yep, it's another variation of the _Screwdriver_. This one though is called…wait for it…"

"Carolyn," he growled.

"_Long Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against the Wall_."

He snatched the recipe book from her hands and threw it on the table. "That's it. You're in the bedroom. Now."

"Not up against the wall?"

"If you insist."

"I do."

Feeling herself lifted from the floor, she hung onto his shoulders tightly as he carried her into the living room. Her feet touched the carpeted floor and Mike's hands finished with the buttons on her shirt before slipping it from her shoulders.

Carolyn slid Mike's shirt down his back and threw back her head to give his lips access to her neck.

"We've still got 'M' to 'Z' to go," she breathed.

"What could…" His lips were following a path down her neck to the swell of her breast. "…possibly come after?" Tongue moistening her nipple, his mouth closed over it and sucked.

Carolyn's nails dug into his shoulders as she collapsed against the wall. "_Ah, shit!_"

Mike's hands were pulling down her sweat pants, hooking the thong she wore as he went. His face butted her other breast before seizing it.

"_Unnnh, honey…_" She frantically ran her fingers through his hair, shamelessly encouraging him for more pressure. He denied her, going for tongue and teeth skill instead. "_Ohhh, shiiiiit!_"

Shaking her head clear, she gasped through the thrumming of her blood. "I just remembered," she panted, "I did see…what…might come after this."

Mike lifted his head and, bereft at the cessation of the pleasure he was giving her, Carolyn was sorry she opened her mouth.

"And that is?" he asked.

She blinked innocently at him. "Why, _Mulitple Orgasm _of course."

"It's a drink?"

She lovingly ran her hands down his face, her thumbs probing his lips. He nipped the pad of one and she mewed at him. "_Yeahhhh_, I think it had Bailey's Irish Cream in it. And Cointreau. But if I remember correctly, when you add Galliano, you get a _Screaming Multiple Orgasm_. Can we try that one?"

Mike bent at the knees and pressed his mouth to her stomach, then slowly slid his lips further down. Swinging his head side to side, he tongued her hip bones and then zeroed in on her belly button. Carolyn's pelvic muscles grabbed and she groaned out loud.

"Do you _have_ Galliano?" he asked, breathing into her.

Carolyn squealed, her hips wriggling against the wall. "Not…handy…_noooo_."

"Then can I try it without the Galliano?" He nipped her gently.

Carolyn took a huge gulp and bit her lip to prevent her yelp being louder than it had to. "Be…_myyy_…guest."

Straightening, Mike undid the clasp of his jeans and slid them from his hips along with his boxers.

Her eyes avidly watching him, Carolyn wet her lips. "And then…" she whispered.

Kicking away his jeans, Mike cocked a brow. "Go on."

"I think I'll finish with…a Galliano, Bailey's Irish Cream and Kahlua."

Splaying his hands over her ass, Mike lifted her easily and pulled her to him. "And that one is called?"

She pressed her mouth to his, desperately eating him up as his body took hers. Guttural sounds resonated from her throat producing a primal rawness that reverberated through her body. Giving one last attempt at sanity, she pulled back and kissed him tenderly.

"It's called, _P.S. I Love You_."

oOo

_tbc…_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Logan Cocktails"**

_**Copyright 2007 Penn O'Hara**_

_**T**_

_**A/N: See Chapter One for disclaimers.**_

**oOo**

**Chapter Two**

**Logan held Barek's panting form between him and the wall, absorbing her shakes, their thumping hearts resounding in his head.**

**She wasn't taking any of her weight.**

**"You okay, babe?" He lifted her chin with his fingers, her hair falling from her face to reveal closed eyes and trembling mouth. He touched his mouth to hers and she let out a quivering breath.**

**"That was…" She moistened her lips and her eyes opened slowly as if too heavy to bother. "That was…incredible."**

**"Well, I _did_ get you to scream…and without the Galliano."**

**"You did at that." She slid her chin from his fingers, nestling her head against his chest. "I'm exhausted. Carry me into the kitchen, hon."**

**"The kitchen?" he asked, hearing the distressed catch in his throat. With his heart still hammering, his body was fit to explode, having held off his own release in order to give her more.**

**"You heard me. I'm thirsty."**

**"Thirsty? But–?"**

**She pushed away from him and leaned back against the wall, shaking her head clear. "Okay, I'll get there on my own steam, but it's going to cost you."**

**Sliding out past him, she faced the kitchen, swaying slightly, her body lithe in its naked beauty. He was ready to catch her, but mostly he was stunned by her sudden desire for a drink. Her haste to be rid of him had forced his body to lose interest but he was as frustrated as hell. And confused.**

**"Carolyn?"**

**She started to walk, planting one foot in front of the other, gaining co-ordination and speed as she neared the kitchen door. He followed, because he didn't know what else to do.**

**When he caught up with her, she was peering at the bottle she had rescued from rolling off the table. Uncapping it, she put it to her mouth and took a swig from it, stretching her neck, her hair falling down her back. Logan gulped, his interest violently returning at the sight of her arched back and jutting breasts. His hitherto wine-drinking lover looked positively hedonistic swigging from a hard liquor bottle. The molten look she slid him as she noticed his body's reaction pulled him to her without his being aware his feet were moving.**

**"Ouzo. Ugh," she said, holding him off with one hand while she took another guzzle. "That's better. Haven't drunk this for ages, but I remember the second mouthful…" The way her eyes dropped below his waist made Logan swallow hard. "…is always better than the first."**

**"Why…?" His voice came out in a croak and he cleared his throat to try again. "Why are you drinking that stuff now? Straight?"**

**"Oh, I intend to mix my drink, don't worry." She stuck out a hip and rested one hand on it while she waved the bottle of ouzo in the air. "With something. On the table, Mike."**

**He blinked at her. "Whaaa…what did you say?"**

**Placing the bottle on the kitchen bench, she swung back to him and pushed on his chest. "On…the…table. You're too big…" She looked down, her lips parted and he felt as if he just jerked out of his skin. "… for me to force you down, so you're just gonna have to obey me."**

**Leery of what was ahead, he stood there, uncertain of whether to humor her or tell her to snap out of it.**

**She pressed herself to him, rotating her hips against his and he groaned, biting his lip as he tightly shut his eyes. She felt so good and he was so ready.**

**"Want more of that, hon?"**

**"Yeah… You know I do."**

**"You're so damn good at fucking me." She spoke against his lips and he tasted the strong aniseed of the ouzo on her mouth. "I wanna fuck you for a change."**

**"Huh?" His eyes flew open.**

**"But you gotta get on that table."**

**Logan waited a heartbeat, trying to gauge her mood and process this very uncharacteristic side of Carolyn, then shelved any more thinking. Scrabbling onto the table, he propped himself on one elbow and waited for her next move.**

**Carolyn picked up the ouzo and took another swig and he held a hand in protest.**

**"Hey, babe, slow down, you don't need that–"**

**She pushed him down onto his back, then bent over him and put her mouth to his. He again tasted the liquid on her lips, then he was conscious of a thin ribbon of fiery alcohol leave her mouth and trickle against his. He accepted it, then swallowed, and smiled when she lifted her head.**

**Okay, she was acting out. He could go with this, and he was interested in seeing how creative she could get.**

**Logan reached out a hand to cup her breast, his thumb pushing and playing with a nipple. "What can you do, babe?"**

**Her mouth came back to his, her tongue darting in, thick with the sweet tang of the alcohol. Logan captured it with his, drawing her in. His body tugged at the heady flavor of her, his throat swallowing her ripples of moans that accompanied his strong caress.**

**She pulled away and he bit back his objection. He recognized that this was her show and he intended to allow her the lead, even if it twisted him in knots. He stretched one arm under his head and watched her.**

**As she put the bottle to her lips again, Logan used the opportunity to drag his fingers down her ribcage and hip, fascinated by the quiver of her muscles as they reacted to his touch.**

**"You've got a beautiful body, Carolyn. Too good for a cop. You should have been a movie star."**

**Leaning over him again, she placed her lips on his jaw, then ran her mouth slowly down his neck. Her lips were hot brands on his skin as they slid across his collarbone and over his chest and abs, the trail of alcohol she left drying quickly with cool boosts that made goosebumps break out in their wake. He groaned at the pleasure-pain it induced, the ache spreading outward from his groin.**

**The air was heavy with the scent of her hair under his chin, the perfume of her skin and his own arousal.**

**Straightening, Carolyn trailed her hand up his chest and neck, stroking his jaw line to his mouth. "You've got a good body too, Mike. And a personable mug. You should have been a big financier tycoon, driving around in your own personal limo and sleeping with all the socialites."**

**"I wish."**

**Probing his lips with her fingers, her gaze dropped, and he watched her scan a path back down his body. Her eyes checked and widened.**

**"I want you in my mouth, hon."**

**Logan's body shook at the raw hunger in her voice. She was giving him prior warning. As if he was going to deny her. _Yeah, right._**

**"Yeah, babe, what…whatever you want," he gasped.**

**oOo**

_**tbc tomorrow. In the 'M' section of ffnet.**_

_**Because of the crappy state of the alerts system, I have to give ffnet 24 hours so the ladies following this story can be aware that the rest of this will be found in the 'M' section. It's a cumbersome way to do it, but I can't think of any other way that won't make you think the story has disappeared, unfinished.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Logan Cocktails"**

_**Copyright 2007 Penn O'Hara**_

_**M**_

_**A/N: See Chapter One for disclaimers.**_

**oOo**

_**Previously on "Logan Cocktails"…**_

_**"You've got a good body too, Mike." She trailed her hand up his chest and neck, stroking his jaw line to his mouth. "And a personable mug. You should have been a big financier tycoon, driving around in your own personal limo and sleeping with all the socialites."**_

_**"I wish." **_

_**Probing his lips with her fingers, her gaze dropped, and he watched her scan a path back down his body. Her eyes checked and widened. **_

_**"I want you in my mouth, hon."**_

**_Logan's body shook at the raw hunger in her voice. She was giving him prior warning. As if he was going to deny her. _Yeah, right.**

_**"Yeah, babe, what…whatever you want," he gasped. **_

**oOo**

**Chapter Three**

**He was in no state to stop her, his body raised up to her and striving for her attention. She'd never been so aggressive, usually leaving the chase to him.**

**He was enjoying the experience of being passive in her hands.**

**Soft, warm lips traveled his stomach in ever-lowering sweeps, hovering at his groin. Hot puffs of breath teased him into excruciating pressure. He felt her move away and he cried out.**

**"Carolyn? I need–"**

**His gut twisted with frustration as he watched her take another drink of ouzo, then the bottle disappeared toward the corner of the table. Holding his gaze with her own, Carolyn slowly slid onto the smooth wooden surface with him. Her body touching, then pulling away, pressing again, she shimmied up the length of him. Rolling away, she snapped round and straddled him. He sighed in relief, then hissed when she butted her head against his groin, instinct thrusting his hips upward.**

**Stroking him strongly with her cheek, Logan heard plaintive little noises coming from her throat, before his own moans overtook him. Her face was a firm velvet massage up, down, and up against his straining body and his hips rose and fell with each caress. Her lips feathered his base and he tossed his head to the side, eyes closed, jaw clenched, painfully hanging onto his release.**

**A trickle of liquid from her mouth froze his thrashing. The thin stream moved up the length of him, wet heat evaporating into cool vapor. The mixed sensations baffled his body so that he just lay there powerlessly quivering. He felt her mouth open over him and the last of the ouzo was released.**

**Hot breath, cool draft, then warm, firm lips took him in whole and bore down.**

**Throwing his head back, Logan's throat opened in a yell that strained his vocal cords. His body went instantly into rigor, his hips pumping into a skilful loving cradle. Carolyn's mouth milked him until he had nothing left to give but whispered words of incoherent gratitude.**

**"Oh, babe…I've never…" His head swam, his blood molten mercury silvering the blackness that threatened to overcome him. "That was…I love what you…" His body gave one last feeble spasm before collapsing and lying still. "I love…"**

**He broke off, a rush of feeling swelling his rapidly beating heart. A rush that had nothing to do with physical release, but was akin to emotional floodgates bursting open.**

**Stretching luxuriously to lie comfortably on top of him, Carolyn rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Say it, hon. You can do it. It won't hurt. If you feel it, say it."**

**"I'm…I'm in…" His voice was a shattered whisper. "…love with you."**

**The words, so alien to him, slid tentatively from his tongue. But he believed them. Living with her, being with her, was not merely a comfort zone for him, but a necessity. As integral as breathing, eating and working. He not only couldn't envisage moving on later, but, should their relationship end, he knew he would be devastated.**

**She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Are you, Mike?"**

**Looking into her eyes, he saw the love there, the conviction of her feelings for him. And her confidence in his feelings for her.**

**"Yes," he whispered, curling a leaden arm around her back and holding her close. "Yes, I am."**

**"Then say it."**

**He lifted his head from the table to kiss her tenderly. "P.S. I love you."**

**That earned him a playful swat, but he grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back, pulling her half under him so that she didn't topple from the edge of the table.**

**She had given him so much, and it was so little of a return. "I love you, Carolyn."**

**Sighing, she closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, spreading her legs under him. "Now do something about it."**

**He crowed at her audacity.**

**Pushing himself up on both hands, his arms taking his weight, he gazed upon her. His eyes left the sultry pout of her lips to travel down her body. His body stirred anew, responding to her wantonness.**

**"You want me to stroke you there, babe?"**

**"Yesss."**

**He brushed a hand across her jaw. Following the curve of her neck, he lingered over a thrusting breast. A finger traced a line down her stomach to tease the hollow of her belly button, then skipped over her curls. His gentle probe and squeeze were rewarded with little mewling sounds from her throat. His breath caught as his body began to fill again.**

**"Join me," he whispered.**

**"Huh?"**

**He took her hand and brought it down with his. "Help me."**

**"Mike, I…I…don't…do–"**

**"Now you do." He took her other hand and laid it gently on her breast. "Show me what you like. To make sure I get it right."**

**"Oh, honey, you get it right, don't worry."**

**"Just show me anyway."**

**"I…"**

**Playing with her fingers, he then pushed them gently against her own nipple. "_Show…me_."**

**He watched as, hesitantly, Carolyn ran her fingers over her breast, caressed a nipple, then finally tweaked it strongly between two fingers. She gasped and he kissed her lips in reward for her good deed, pleased that she trusted him enough to obey him.**

**"Nicely done, babe. Now the other hand."**

**He coaxed the fingers of her other hand to move amongst her curls and seek her sensitive areas. Her shy, tentative attempts grew more bold but he continued to encourage that hand and the one at her breast until she was expertly stimulating herself.**

**"Good, you keep doin' that," he praised, his blood heating at the sight of her pleasuring herself.**

**Kissing her deeply, his tongue thrust in, searching for and claiming its mate. Drawing hers into his mouth, he battled with it until there was no breath left in either of them. He lay back on his side, rested his cheek against hers, watching her hands still in motion on her body. Her eyes were closed and her mouth curved sensuously.**

**"I wanna finger-fuck you now, Carolyn," he murmured, heart racing. In truth, he wanted to do a hell of lot more, but he reined it in, determined to make this one last. "Do you want me to do that?"**

**Her eyes snapped open. "Ohhhh." Licking her lips, she nodded vigorously.**

**"Thank you, sweetheart."**

**He rolled a finger around the moisture between her legs, slowly and gently, lingering, keeping clear of her busy hand, then he slowly slid his finger inside her. She whimpered as muscles gave way to him, then resumed around him. He stroked against their strength, coaxing them to relax their grip so that another finger could slip in. Carolyn writhed against him and he smiled. She was so good at this, her obvious pleasure charging him with a sense of power.**

**He butted away the hand at her breast and replaced its stimulation with his own brand. Lips sucked, teeth rubbed, then his tongue flicked strongly. Diverting Carolyn's awareness, he was able to slide a third finger under her defenses. Her hand slipped away and he replaced it with the underside of his wrist, pressing her in tandem with his fingers sinking into her.**

**"Oh, shiiiit! Miiiike!"**

**"You close, babe?" he asked.**

**"Oh, yessss. Clo…ssse."**

**So was he. Agonizingly close.**

**Gently sliding out his fingers, he straightened and sought to capture her lips as she tossed her head from side to side. Plundering her mouth with his, he swallowed her protest.**

**"Mike…"**

**His heart gripped at the confused tremble in her voice, feeling guilty at denying her but determined to give her better.**

**"You want me to kiss you there now, babe?"**

**"Kiii…iss? Oh, yes. Can I… can I stroke you first?"**

**"You don't have to worry about me, babe. Watching you pleasure yourself has got me all hot to trot again."**

**"I know." She smiled shyly and Logan wondered again at the different Carolyn beside him. Maybe it was the knowledge that she was loved by him, that had lowered all her defenses.**

**"But I want to hold you in my hand anyway," she said, an new imp of coyness dancing in her eye.**

**"One feel," he said, laughing, "and then I return the favor." He guided her hand to him, hissing in hard as she closed her fingers around him.**

**"It won't take…much," he warned her, his body rocking into her palm. "I'm… a little _too_…" He groaned and grabbed her wrist. "…keen."**

**"You're a big baby, Mike Logan." Before letting go, she gave him a final squeeze that made his body shudder down to his toes.**

**His mouth bruised hers in retaliation for the tease. The punishment back-fired as his head spun from her lips impatiently drawing in his tongue. Rapidly losing control, Logan was unable to prevent his pressing between her legs.**

**"Can't help it," he gritted against her lips, fighting the demand. "_I wanna fuck you so bad, Carolyn." _**

**"Then do it…" She gasped, leaving his mouth to bite down on his shoulder. "I want you… _inside_ me, Mike." She thrust herself up against him.**

**He felt himself penetrate the most delicious haven in the world, his head exploding with the glory of it. It would be so easy and satisfying for both of them to just ride this tempest to a quicker end.**

**But he made a promise.**

**"No!"**

**Logan hauled himself from her with a will-power he didn't know he had. His hips left hers with heavy regret. Leaning across her, he grabbed the ouzo bottle near her head and raised it to his lips. Filling his mouth with the stuff, he bent to her and placed his lips between her legs.**

**The musk of her sex made him light-headed with desire. He didn't know how he was going to hold it together. Her legs opened to him and he went in. Dribbling the ouzo onto her, he lapped at her, stroking and licking, slowly at first, then increasing in tempo.**

**"Mike!" she cried. "That's so hot– And cold! You're driving me–!"**

**He nipped at her swollen flesh and she screamed.**

**"Miiiiike! Going… _unh_…crazy!"**

**He finally thrust his tongue into her and she shuddered around him. Her hands pulled him in, then pushed him away.**

**"What do you want, babe?!" he asked, no, ordered her to answer. _"Tell me what you want!"_**

**"_Fuck–! Me! You son-of-a–!"_**

**Rocking onto her, he sunk his body into hers, losing all finesse in his desperate necessity to be a part of her. She arched her neck toward him and his teeth snapped at the exposed flesh in a frenzy. She clamped her legs around his waist and he raised her from the table to pump more fully into her. Sanity was lost to the mindless driving need to finish this in an explosive culmination.**

**"That's it! That's fucking _it_!" she yelled above his head.**

**Kissing her abused neck in apology, Logan slid back for his body's last assault.**

**"_Miiiiikeeeee!_"**

**His arms locked as he poised above her, panting. She was spasming beneath him, her hands scrabbling at his shoulders. Grinding his teeth, he slid into her one final time and rammed it home…**

**…losing his head, his heart and his soul.**

**oOo**

_**A/N: If you think that's a little harsh for lovemaking, remember this is from a male's POV. A strong male. It won't be soft. Loving, but not soft.**_

_**And I haven't yet got to Carolyn's unique drink she names after Mike. Sorry, g-gal. We're getting there.**_

_**tbc**_


	4. Chapter 4

**"Logan Cocktails"**

_**Copyright 2007 Penn O'Hara**_

_**M**_

_**A/N: See Chapter One for disclaimers.**_

_**Thanks to Bookworm37 for the little idea this time. ::big grin:: And acknowledgement again to gorengal for her drink ideas. I ended up going for effect rather than taste, but the lime juice was yours, g-gal.**_

_**Notwithstanding, thanks to all the reviewers. It's your efforts that keep me writing Logan and Barek stories, else I would be too busy with 'Cowboys' to give them any serious attention.**_

**oOo**

**Chapter Four**

**That had to be what they called, an 'out of body' experience.**

**Rolling stiffly from the table, Carolyn hung onto its edge as her pleasurably aching body tried to stay upright. Her knees wobbled and her head buzzed from stimulus overload.**

**She swung a heavy gaze to see Mike watching her from the table, his head propped up on a fist, looking satiated and relaxed. Carolyn envied his composure. She was a mass of trembling jelly.**

**He was grinning at her, unrepentant for reducing her to such weak vulnerability. "Where're you going?"**

**"G…get my clothes," she whispered, her throat tender from her repeatedly crying his name. "Then I'm gonna make you some lunch."**

**"I don't need–"**

**She held up a hand. "I want more of what I just got, stud. You're gonna need your strength so you can deliver."**

**His teeth snapped into another grin.**

**Carolyn's feet dragged toward the living room, her body reluctant to leave the pull of his.**

**She sighed, still not quite believing her good fortune in having Mike as the man in her life. When they'd first partnered her with him, she'd had no inkling she would be not only co-habiting with him twelve months later, but that it would be amazingly, thrillingly wonderful.**

**Finding and pulling on her clothes, she stumbled back to the kitchen with Mike's jeans, seriously considering refusing to give them to him so that she could gaze upon his naked form whenever she felt the urge.**

**He was still stretched on his side on the table, his long length just fitting. Big, relaxed and muscular, the slight thickening of his waist was a comfortable reminder he wasn't an irresponsible youth any more. His gym work kept his maturing body looking good and Carolyn vowed to join him next time. She could do with some toning up.**

**His jeans still bunched in one hand, she ran her other hand down his chest to his navel. He caught it and drew it to his mouth, kissing her fingers while he held her gaze with his own.**

**"I thought you were going to feed me." He smiled as he took a finger into his mouth, his tongue rolling over it before sucking it through his lips.**

**"Ah, _shit_, Mike. You're a tease." She shut her eyes on the tempting sight of him and pulled her hand back. "Yes, I'm going to feed you–"**

**"Actually," he swung off the table and dragged his jeans from her grasp, "I'll do it myself while you finish your cupboards."**

**"But–"**

**"You don't think I can cook for myself?"**

**"Of course. But can you do it in the raw?" she asked, the hope in her voice more real than playful.**

**He paused mid-tug on his jeans, eyeing her with speculation, then finished pulling them over his ass. "Sorry. No can do. Too distracting for you." Picking up the bottle of ouzo, he handed it to her. "This is where I came in."**

**Carolyn groaned. "My head's still spinning from that stuff. I don't know how you handled it on an empty stomach."**

**"I didn't have as much." He winked at her. "You were much more creative with it than me. Ya know, I never would have guessed ouzo to be your drink."**

**"What can I say?" she shrugged. "I went through a Greek stage. I still like Greek food."**

**"But do you still like Ouzo?"**

**Carolyn pressed herself up against him as a cat would its favorite owner. "On your body or off it?"**

**He cocked a brow at her in mock reprimand. "In a mixer."**

**Carolyn tilted past him and opened the fridge, then stepped back to survey its contents, deliberately leaning against his body. As she predicted, his arms wrapped themselves around her, snuggling her close into him. Wriggling a little, she felt like purring. A set of insistent lips on her neck had her eyes closing, defeating her original purpose of checking out the fridge.**

**"All we got is soda water," he murmured against her skin.**

**"That'll have to do," she said, the words rumbling up her throat. "Get it for me, hon."**

**He had to lean more fully into her to reach the bottle and Carolyn luxuriated in the strength and warmth of him.**

**"This what you want?" he asked, holding up the drink.**

**"No, not really. I just wanted… in your arms." She gave him a lingering kiss, then whisked the bottle from his hand. "Thanks."**

**"Flirt."**

**Peering into the fridge, Mike retrieved a packet of sausages. "Ya reckon I can cook these without burning 'em?"**

**"You've been a bachelor for around thirty years," she said, turning her back on him. She wasn't going to fall for the obvious ruse. "You know how to cook sausages."**

**Taking a glass from the cupboard, Carolyn poured a shot of ouzo into it, then checked the bottom cupboard where she kept the other spirits. She pulled out an almost full bottle of Grenadine.**

**Mike was banging cupboard doors looking for the equipment necessary for his culinary foray in the kitchen, before settling a pan onto the hotplate and flicking on the heat. He tossed a look her way as he ripped open the sausage packet.**

**"Should you put that in?" he asked, eyeing the Grenadine bottle. "Judging by the level in the bottle, it wasn't a popular buy."**

**Carolyn shrugged, then uncapped the bottle and poured the deep pink liquid into her glass. It curled through the ouzo in an oily red swirl.**

**"Ugh," Mike said. "It looks like watered down blood."**

**"That's the homicide detective in you."**

**"Hey, a minute ago, it was the homicide detective in you…"**

**"Don't be gross."**

**"You didn't think it gross–"**

**"Yeah, yeah. Got that."**

**Adding the blue Curacao, Carolyn grimaced as her concoction turned purple and muddy. Going for broke, she added the soda and sipped it.**

**Mike waited with brows raised for her reaction.**

**"It'sssss okay," she reported. "Not sweet enough though."**

**Disappearing into the fridge, Mike pulled out a bottle of lime juice cordial, and offered it to her. She held out her glass and he added a generous amount, then held up a finger.**

**"Wait. Needs to be stirred." Rummaging for a long handled spoon, he came out with a fork instead. "We're not exactly equipped for cocktail making, are we?" he said, briefly stirring the drink, before giving his sausages a quick check and prod.**

**Trying the drink again, Carolyn smacked her lips. "Better. That added some tang, but…" She held out the glass and frowned. "It looks revolting."**

**"Here. Give me that." Mike emptied the drink down the sink and grabbed a clean glass out of the cupboard.**

**Pouring Ouzo into it, he topped it up with soda and added the lime juice. The lime spiraled slowly into the drink, the light catching its viscosity and reflecting back. Mike sparingly dribbled Curacao in and some of it was caught and held by the thicker slower moving lime while the rest hit the bottom and spread slowly upward. Finally he dripped the Grenadine in drop by drop and it followed the lime juice in a path different from the blue Curacao, some of its red grabbing, the other falling to the bottom to combine with the blue. Levels of purple color rose in dark to lighter bands, ribbons of the red and blue tainted lime flashing in the clear soda at the top.**

**Carolyn's mouth opened in awe at the swirling, colorful concoction he'd created.**

**"How did you know how to do that?"**

**He shrugged. "It makes sense to use the clear liquids first. The lime is almost colorless and it's heavier than the other two. It will hover in the liquid, hence the swirl affect. The Grenadine and Curacao add the most color and, falling on different swirls, will stay separate. Missing the swirls, they'll combine."**

**"That sounded like a physics lesson. I thought you slept through most of college."**

**"Who told you I slept through college?" His look was unbelieving. "I was too actively engaged in studying the different body types and physical attributes of the female students to sleep."**

**"Yeah, right. That still doesn't explain how you knew enough physics to know the drink would do that."**

**Mike shook the frying pan before flipping the sausages over with a spatula. "I had a sexy science teacher one year. Soaked up more science that year than the rest of my schoolin' combined."**

**"Now, _that_ I believe." Carolyn sipped her drink, testing the taste against her lips with her tongue as she held the glass up to the light. "I'm going to name it after you."**

**"Yeah?" He poked the sausages around the pan, wincing as a spit of oil exploded at him. "Long tall Logan? Lip-smackin' Logan?"**

**"Um, let's see." Carolyn put a finger to her lips, thinking hard. "There's Grenadine in it. Curacao. Ouzo." She sipped it again. "How about _Oozin' Love Logan_?"**

**Mike winced again. "Sounds messy."**

**"Maybe, but I like it."**

**"Can you keep it between us?"**

**"The name or the drink?"**

**He gave her a long look of pain and she snorted. "Maybe, but don't be surprised if I use it as leverage later."**

**"That sounds ominous."**

**"It was meant to. How're those sausages going?" Carolyn riffled through the cutlery drawer in search of a straw.**

**"They keep spittin' at me."**

**"Poor baby." She sucked on the straw in her drink, then held the glass up to examine the change in the color patterns. "The heat's too high. Turn it down some. Considering you did so well with my drink, I'll take over if you like."**

**"Great!" He opened the fridge and pulled out a sealed packet of bacon and an egg carton, holding them up hopefully.**

**"You _are_ hungry," Carolyn said, putting down her drink and taking the food from him.**

**Mike checked the wood grain baby pendulum clock on the wall. "It's almost ten to twelve. I missed breakfast and now it's pushin' lunch. Besides, you worked me hard this morning." He picked up her _Oozin Love Logan_ and sucked deeply on the straw, his eyes on her, heavy with lust. "You might have got the comfortable part of our screw against the wall, but I got the long hard end of it."**

**"Ain't that the truth?!" she crowed.**

**Bending his knees, Mike gyrated his pelvis in a thrust that would have made Elvis Presley pause. "I'm oozin' love here, baby. You gonna let all this go to waste?"**

**"Make up your mind. I thought you wanted to be fed." Carolyn laughed, but inside she was creaming again.**

**Mike lunged in and bent her back over the bench, his hands resting either side of her on its rounded surface, imprisoning her with his body. The food slid forgotten to the counter before she grabbed his head and threaded her fingers through his hair.**

**"Fuck bein' fed, babe. You're food enough." He pressed his face against her neck and groaned. "I can't get enough–"**

**A knock at the outer door ripped a grunt of frustration from Carolyn's throat.**

**"I'll get it," Mike murmured and pulled away from her.**

**"I'll save your sausages– Damn! They _did_ burn."**

**Carolyn turned down the heat and tossed the charring food onto the plate Mike had made ready. She would check if any could be salvaged but first she emptied the packet of bacon into the pan. The subsequent sizzle was loud and vicious.**

**"Hey!"**

**Carolyn whipped round to see Megan Wheeler at the doorway to the kitchen. Carolyn's eyes widened with alarm, then she narrowed them, her mouth tight.**

**"No! You're not taking him!" she cried. "For the love of– Wheeler, it's our day off!"**

**Mike was right behind her, shrugging into his shirt. He held up a hand, waving her down. "Wheeler's got some photographs from a case she wants me to go over with her. That's all."**

**"You're not leaving?" Carolyn was still suspicious.**

**"No, we'll just set up on the dining room table."**

**"This table will do," Wheeler said, opening the envelope in her hand.**

**Carolyn's eyes slid to the table where they'd made hot, sweaty love only minutes before, and held her breath. Mike hastily steered Wheeler round and pointed her in the direction of the living room.**

**"Not a good idea, Wheeler. Set up out there. I'll be with you in a moment."**

**"You might want to check your jeans before you do," Wheeler tossed over her shoulder as she left them.**

**Carolyn's gaze darted to Mike's open zip and saw what Wheeler had to have seen.**

**"_Shit!_"**

**Carolyn snorted, holding in her laugh to spare his feelings, but the look of horror on Mike's face as he did up his fly was her undoing. She laughed out loud, doubling over at the waist.**

**"You should have put your boxers on first, hon," she gasped. "That has to be sensory overload for a sweet young thing like Wheeler."**

**"You didn't _give_ me my box– Shit!" His mouth opened in dismay. "They're still out there! Where we were against the wall! I found my shirt, but I didn't see them."**

**"Then, given the laws of the universe," Carolyn said, her voice strangled, "Wheeler will."**

**Spinning round, Mike leapt out of the kitchen and Carolyn was right behind him. She came up hard against his back as he jerked to a halt.**

**Wheeler was examining the wall against which Mike had pressed Carolyn earlier, her gaze traveling up and down its length. One hand was on her hip, the other was held out, Mike's cream satin boxers snagged on her index finger.**

**"Wheeler! Put those down!" Mike ordered.**

**Megan gasped and snapped round, flinging away the boxers and flattening herself against the wall.**

**"Get off that wall!" Carolyn shouted.**

**Jumping, Wheeler launched herself from the wall and stumbled over to the dining table, one hand on the table, the other against her heart.**

**Carolyn stared at Megan's fingers splayed against the table and thanked her lucky stars they hadn't engaged the services of that surface this morning.**

**Wheeler's eyes followed Carolyn's gaze. She snatched her hand from the table, then looked at Mike and Carolyn hovering, frozen, in the doorway to the kitchen.**

**Carolyn saw Megan's throat swallow hard, her eyes widening with discovery.**

**"There too?" Wheeler asked, her mouth open.**

**oOo**

_**Finis.**_


End file.
